2005 Atlantic foodcane season
| 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Label = The foodcane basin as of 2005. | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Seasonal summary map | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = First system formed | 4:Value = May 31st, 2005 | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Last system formed | 5:Value = Season ongoing | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Strongest storm | 6:Value = Eggroll – 929 mbar, 150 mph | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Total depressions | 7:Value = 2 | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total storms | 8:Value = 2 | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Hurricanes | 9:Value = 1 | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Major hurricanes | 10:Value = 1 | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Total damages | 11:Value = > $TBA million french fries (2005) | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = Total fatalities | 12:Value = None }}The 2005 Atlantic foodcane season was the most active foodcane season known on record; with over 34 depressions forming in the season; and with nearly 30 storms forming as well in the season. The strongest hurricane was Wheat, which peaked at 185mph and 885mbar initally, however post-analysis found it was 880mbar. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2005 till:01/02/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2005 till:09/06/2005 color:TS text:Anchovies from:16/06/2005 till:21/06/2005 color:C1 text:Bagel from:24/06/2005 till:26/06/2005 color:TS text:Candy from:30/06/2005 till:03/07/2005 color:TS text:Dorito from:10/07/2005 till:21/07/2005 color:C4 text:Eggroll from:16/07/2005 till:22/07/2005 color:C2 text:Falafel from:23/07/2005 till:28/07/2005 color:TS text:Granola from:01/08/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:C3 text:Hashbrowns from:04/08/2005 till:07/08/2005 color:C1 text:Icaco from:14/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C5 text:Jerky barset:break from:20/08/2005 till:24/08/2005 color:C4 text:Kumquat from:30/08/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:C2 text:Lobster from:10/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:TS text:Meatball from:14/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:TS text:Noodles from:16/09/2005 till:25/09/2005 color:C5 text:Orange from:24/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C1 text:Pancakes from:30/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:TS text:Quesadilla from:03/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C3 text:Reuben from:07/10/2005 till:14/10/2005 color:C5 text:Spaghetti from:10/10/2005 till:17/10/2005 color:C2 text:Toast barset:break from:19/10/2005 till:29/10/2005 color:C4 text:Umeboshi from:24/10/2005 till:24/10/2005 color:TS text:Venison from:29/10/2005 till:02/11/2005 color:C5 text:Wheat from:05/11/2005 till:10/11/2005 color:C1 text:Xagua from:11/11/2005 till:26/11/2005 color:C1 text:Yogurt from:17/11/2005 till:18/11/2005 color:TS text:Ziti from:20/11/2005 till:26/11/2005 color:C3 text:Alpha from:24/11/2005 till:26/11/2005 color:C2 text:Beta from:30/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 color:TS text:Gamma from:09/12/2005 till:11/12/2005 color:TS text:Delta barset:break from:10/12/2005 till:10/12/2005 color:TS text:Epsilon from:24/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 color:C1 text:Zeta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:01/02/2006 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Anchovies A donut wave exited the coast of Mintfrifca on May 20th; the wave traversed over the Banana Vanilla Islands and caused light showers; eventually favorable temperatures and a lemon pressure system merged with the tropical wave; quickly intensifying, however a honey pressure system stationed between the Grape Archipelago and the Pineapple Archipelago caused the system to turn northwest, towards Blueberry Island. The system quickly intensified and eventually tropical storm force winds were reported in the system on May 27th; the wave then developed quickly into Tropical Storm Anchovies; Anchovies quickly intensified to 50mph within the next advisory, however the Mintfrican Sprinkle Layer and lemon drops were penetrating the system; which caused Anchovies to steadily weaken until it reached Blueberry Island, where it later made landfall as a 40mph tropical storm, causing minor damage to Kings Jelly City, as cooler waters continued a steady weakening that caused Anchovies to dissipate two days after landfall. Hurricane Bagel A lemon pressure system developed to the west of Cuba and began to simultaneously develop convection as it slowly moved north north east; the lemon pressure system was quickly named Tropical Depression Two; and it later became Tropical Storm Bagel on the 17th as it began to move faster northeast towards the Strawberry Peninsula; Bagel quickly strengthened to a category 1 hurricane after temperatures of 86 degrees allowed Bagel to become a hurricane; Bagel quickly reached peak intensity of 90 miles per hour as Bagel made landfall just north of Tater Tot City in the Strawberry Peninsula;; Bagel steadily weakened until it became post-tropical shortly after exiting the Watermelon Coast, where Bagel stalled for nearly three days near New Noodle City. Eventually, Bagel dissipated on June 24th. Tropical Storm Candy A lemon pressure system formed to the southeast of Texas; where convection got gradually larger and stronger until it was declared a tropical depression on June 24th; the depression quickly strengthened to Tropical Storm Candy, the third name of the season. Candy later reached 60mph before landfall in Candyville later that day; weakening rapidly over land. Candy dissipated early on the 26th. Candy caused no damage however one injury was reported from an EF0 tornado that touched down; the only one reported. Tropical Storm Dorito Dorito began as a donut wave that exited the coast of Africa; the wave began to rapidly develop due to high temperatures, due to an extremely weak Lime Nutmeg. The wave was quickly upgraded to Tropical Depression Four; which later became Tropical Storm Dorito; Dorito began to move west at less than 5 miles per hour. Dorito began to rapidly intensify; reaching 70mph by July 2nd before quickly and rapidly weakening to a tropical low due to an unusually high amount of lemon drops near the system. Dorito caused no damage or fatalities. Hurricane Eggroll Eggroll began as a donut wave that passed to the south of the Pineapple Archipelago; due to going inland the wave was not expected to develop as it steadily lost organziation however a ridge pushed it towards the northwest back into the Caribbean, where it reorganized. The wave quickly reorganized and was declared Tropical Storm Eggroll after a SCAT pass found 40mph winds. Eggroll quickly intensified and was a 70mph tropical storm the next day; Eggroll later kept rapidly intensifying and it later reached 100mph the next day; the strongest of the season so far as Eggroll later reached 115mph on July 16th; the earliest major foodcane on record until Bacon of 2007 broke that record, however Burrito of 2016 broke that record, becoming the earliest major foodcane on record. Eggroll later rapidly intensified to 130mph, and later 150mph. Eggroll later reached peak intensity on July 19th; before steady weakening took place due to cooler waters and high lemon drops penetrating the system. Eggroll was a category 3 on July 21st when it unexpectedly turned extratropical. Eggroll later tracked through the Caribbean and made landfall as a 105mph C2 extratropical cyclone before making landfall once more as a 80mph C1 extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Falafel Tropical Storm Granola Hurricane Hashbrowns Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Food Cyclones